Jack's Guardian Childhood
by YasminSnowflakeFaith
Summary: Man in Moon turned Jack into a small child for the guardians to learn and to interact with children more. But what happens if their enemy finds out about Jack. Rated T just in case.
1. Anbandoned Child?

**Hello readers.**

 **This story is a rewritten version of the previous story. Also don't expect this to be updated a lot just saying I'm quite busy irl.**

 **Couple of things, I can't do accents so imagine them. Second Jack is/was 17 years old in this fic.**

 **Kick back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

In the quiet town of Burgess, Sandy was delivering dreams while watching the cloudless sky. He observed the moon, which was glowing a lot brighter than normal, chasing all the darkness away. After finishing up his job, Sandy noticed something strange. One of his dreamland streams were going towards the forest. Seeing he is ahead of schedule, Sandy followed the spiralling gold stream into the forest. After a short flight through the trees, Sandy reached a familiar place.

Jack's pond. The setting was stunning. The area was lit up by the moon's beams creating a magical setting. The ice on the pond patterned with frost and reflecting the moonbeams onto the trees making everything seem to come alive. Turning away from the pond's winter beauty, Sandy glanced around to possibly spot their Guardian winter spirit, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be seen. Instead Sandy spots a bundle of clothes with dreamsand dancing on top.

Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an abandoned sleeping baby covered in a blanket that was patterned with faint new moons and gold stars. Suddenly, the environment's lighting around Sandy started to change colour forcing him to look up at the sky. The Aurora Borealis was stretched across the sky. That could only mean one thing. Guardian gathering. Picking up the child, Sandy summoned a sand plane and flew up to the North Pole, eyes never leaving the child.

On the journey, Sandy took a quick peek inside to view the child's face and determine how young he or she is. Turns out it's a boy with a tuff of dark brown hair and a face of pure innocence, though there also seems to be a bit of mischief there too.

' _Come to think of it. This boy reminds me of Jack_ ' Sandy thought while covering the child's face up.

* * *

At the Workshop things were as busy as ever. Yeti's are building, painting and testing toys out, never failing to make you stare in amazement. In the globe room, it was all silent apart from the occasional elf wandering by.

"What is taking Sandy and Jack so long?" Bunny said impatiently, thumping his foot down in a drum like rhythm.

"Chill Bunny, it has only been seven minutes. But I know this is important since Manny wants to speak with us," North said, gesturing to the moon above.

"Well it's easy to chill here mate. We are in the middle of a frozen wasteland," Bunny mumbled in a huff before going back near the fireplace. That's when Sandy appeared through a open window, holding something in his arms.

"Hey Sandy, what you got there?" Bunny piped up, successfully getting the other two Guardians attention on Sandy. Sandy explained through sand images that he found the child abandoned then the lights appeared having no time to find an home for him. Tooth was already on the go and flew over to coo over the child's single tooth.

"Aww look at that little tooth it's so white and it sparkles just like... Freshly fallen snow... Just like Jack," Tooth frowned at this then concern took over "Where is Jack anyway?"

" **I'm afraid Jack can't be with us today,** " A voice; booming but soft and gentle at the same time; said, startling the four Guardians away from the child.

"Why not Manny? Did something happen to him?" North questioned snapping out of it first. Sandy, Tooth and Bunny nodded behind North, agreeing with him.

" **Do you remember before Easter when Jack became a Guardian and he said 'When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?'** " Manny asked, playing the last part in Jack's voice. Bunny almost pulled a face thinking back to that disastrous Easter but nodded like everyone apart from Sandy. Sandy thought that this was the time he was 'dead' but luckily for Jack, Sandy pulled Pitch with his whip before he hit Jack.

" **I have turned Jack Frost into a human infant so you can have the opportunity to learn more about kids and maybe even bring you all closer. Your job is to raise him until he turns 17 years old. I have removed all memories and his powers are going to lay dormant until his 8th birthday.** " Manny said, giving what looked like a smile at the Guardians faces.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute! Are you telling us to raise a kid! Where even is Jack?" Bunny exclaimed, putting his hands in front of him in surrender.

" **I believe Sandman is holding him,** " Manny pointed out, the moonlight increasing on Sandy then disappearing from the sky. The last thing Manny had left them with was " **I have faith this will go well but in the meantime...** **Good luck Guardians,** "

The four main Guardians looked at Jack, then back at each other, all having the same thought in their head.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ends here.**

 **Please Favourite, Follow, Pm and Review this story if you would like it to carry on. 'Til next time Snowflakes!**

 **xxxxxSxxxxx**


	2. New Family

**Hello readers.**

 **Back again with a second chapter. Yay!**

 **Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Just letting you know I love reviews. Makes me motivated ya know?**

 **Kick back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" That question floated across everyone's heads.

"First we need to discuss where he is staying," North said as he takes Jack out of Sandy's arms. Immediately, the other three looked at each other in thought before coming to a conclusion.

"Sandy is always travelling, same as me since being back out in the field. It's out of you two," Tooth proclaimed. Not that she didn't want to take care of him, but more of she didn't want him to feel neglected.

"No room in the Warren and you got loads of rooms here so you might as well take him in," Bunny recommended.

"But I won't have time to watch him all the time!" North exclaimed. They all seemed to think over again when they realise none of them really have time to watch him. They will have to adapt. "Then who will be watching him?"

"Not it!" Tooth calls out with lightning speed. Sandy 'said' 'Not it!' just as fast as Tooth, crossing his arms in front of the other.

"Not it!" Bunny also calls out, not far behind. North sighed looked down at the child.

"I guess its me then. Well Jack..." North gestured around the North Pole, even though Jack is asleep, "Welcome to your new home"

"How old do you think he is?" Bunny asked suddenly, making the Guardians contemplate on how old Jack is. Sandy made a image of a number seven with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I would say the same as Sandy, 7 months at the least" Tooth buzzing around North. The Guardians decided on seven months before giving Jack to Tooth. North went off to the yeti's requesting a room for Jack. North came back as soon as Jack started to wake up.

"North he's waking up. Awww look at his big brown eyes" Tooth coos, brushing the brown tuff of hair away from his face. A yeti, known as Phil, came into the room saying Jack's room was ready but needed painting. At that moment, Bunny got out his paintbrush, twirling it between his paws before shooting off to Jack's room.

"That was fast," Tooth said whilst staring at the door that Bunny just raced through.

"Well of course it was! The yeti's are not only hard workers but fast too!" North gloated. There was a short silence lingering around the room.

"If Jack is a ordinary child now, wouldn't he have a light on the globe?" Tooth asked, effectively breaking the silence. With that sentence said, Sandy wasted no time and flew up to the top of the globe, only to get the answer 'no'.

"Why does he not believe. Well apart from his age I mean wouldn't Manny make him see us?" Tooth said with uncertainty. Looking between one another, North and Sandy put their invisible thinking caps on.

"Maybe the kid does believe but Manny had put an invisible field around it so Pitch doesn't know about him," North suggested, trailing off at the last part, while Tooth and Sandy glanced at the other in worry. They hadn't really thought about the impact on the world without Jack. No fun guardian or fun winters anymore, people like Pitch will notice his absence and if they found out the truth, they could take advantage. So many problems.

"We will need to take a lot of precautions to make sure nothing happens. Might even need to lock Jack away, for his own sake," North said, lowering his head into his hands.

"I finished painting the room and was just about to-" Bunny begun speaking but had been cut off by the small tension that was in the room. "What did I miss?"

"We were just discussing that what if Pitch found out about Jack," North informed, eyes never leaving Jack. Bunny's eyes narrowed before hopping over to join them in conversation.

"We are Guardians right and we protect children, so we just have to protect Jack," Bunny explained, like it's the most simplest thing in the world. 'We will guard them with our lives, For they all that we have, all that we are, and all we will ever be' The Guardians all thought silently making a vow to protect Jack with their lives.

"Jack's room is ready, if you want to see," Bunny announced, already making his way to the room, not far behind the Guardians followed. As soon as they got to the room, there was a gasp of delight all around.

The walls had each of the Guardian's Centers and on the ceiling was picture of a snowfall that actually appeared like it was falling. The furniture in the room was a crib, a small dresser and a rocking chair all coloured the same thing. Baby blue. Placing Jack into the crib, the Guardians silently left the room all thinking the same thing.

Nothing will go wrong.

Oh but how wrong they were.

* * *

 **That concludes chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please Favourite, Follow, Pm and review this story if you would like it to carry on. 'Til next time Snowflakes!**

 **xxxxxSxxxxx**


	3. Names

**Hello readers.**

 **How have you all been? Just a reminder that I love reviews. Makes me write more**

 **Making this part short and sweet. Onto Chapter 3!**

 **Kick back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Time skip: 11 months later. Jack is 18 months old. 1 and a half years old August 19th**

* * *

As soon as Jack started walking, chaos was everywhere. The mischievous child makes sure to keep everyone on their toes because once he escapes, it turns into an big chase of hide and seek. The Guardians have tried so many things to keep Jack in one place but so far nothing has really worked. Baby gate, Jack has found his way around it. New toys, gets bored after certain amount of time. All he wants is to be anywhere but his room. Luckily, Jack doesn't know anything past North's office and the kitchen.

After wandering between the passing Yeti's legs, tripping some of them up in the process, Jack finally got caught by a yeti named Phil. The whole time of his exploring, Jack wasn't fazed by the yetis after months of seeing them, though they were still huge compared to him. Before the little monster could run off again and use the yetis as cover, Phil swiftly picks up Jack and heads straight for his room. It's the second time today he's escaped and it's barely turned noon. After dropping off Jack, Phil turns to locate the other Guardians, however, he didn't have to look far.

"Phil! Have you seen my Sweet Tooth?!" Tooth cries with a panicked voice. Phil put his hands up to calm her and nodded, pointing to Jack's room. In an instant, Tooth darted into Jack's room and without hesitation, held him tight in the air.

"Don't you run off like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack" Tooth said almost squeezing him to death. Jack tilted his head in bewilderment at Tooth's obvious worry. He was safe so there was nothing to worry about.

"Dad, Bunny and Sandy are very worried when you run off," Tooth lectures, looking him straight into his eyes. Jack's attention flickered between Tooth and his colourful room before landing on the doorframe. In the doorframe, was the other three Guardians, staring at the scene in front of them. But only North noticed Jack's gaze on him.

"Dada," Jack said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. North's jaw dropped before slowly making his way over to Jack with slight disbelief.

"D-Did he just say- Did you just say-" North stuttered, looking at Jack with hope in his eyes. North glanced around for proof what he heard was right. They all nodded to confirm before all eyes returned to Jack.

"Dada?" Jack gave a curious looking before reaching out to North. When North picked Jack up, he felt his heart explode in happiness. He would never get used to how tiny Jack was in his large arms.

"Is that his first word?" Bunny asked.

"As far as I know, yes!" North said with growing excitement, twirling Jack around.

"Do you think he will be able to say our names too?" Tooth buzzes, unable to stay in one spot.

"Couldn't hurt to try," North said, pointing at Tooth, he said slowly. "That's Mom,"

"Mom," Jack said quietly, pulling a confused face. With that Tooth resisted the urge to squeal over how cute he was. Now pointing at Sandy, North said.

"That's Sandy,"

"San-y," Jack said still with a confused face way too cute for his face. Sandy just gave a face and a shrug that clearly said 'Close enough'. Last but not least, North points at Bunny.

"And that's Bunny," For a moment Jack hesitated in answering, but said it after a few moments.

"Bun," Jack practically jumped at his achievement before giving a big yawn.

"Awww poor little ankle biter, look at him, all tuckered out from all the adventuring," Bunny said tapping Jack lightly on the nose. Jack gave a tiny sneeze before snuggling into North.

"I love him. I think he was due for a nap soon anyway," Tooth said, taking Jack off North's hands.

"Sandy?" Bunny said, gesturing to Jack. Without hesitation, Sandy made a dream about dolphins, knowing that Jack loved them before he changed.

* * *

Unknown to the Guardians, a dark shadow observed their every move from a safe distance. The shadow moved across a dark forest towards a pond. Jack's pond. Stepping out of the shadows, He lightly stepped on the icy pond only to have it crack under his feet. He quickly withdrawn his foot before turning to the Moon in the sky.

"How abnormal, Jack would always keep this pond frozen through all seasons and never let it have the chance to melt. Why is it thawing now?" A man with a velvety British voice questioned. Pacing around the pond, the shadow speculated on the cause of the thawing. When he could only think of one solution, the shadow smiled evilly.

"What ever has happened to Jack Frost, I hope he stays gone. But that would be unlikely since he just became a Guardian," The smile disappears, leaving only a thoughtful expression.

"I need to gather information," And with that said, the man disappeared into the shadows and transported to a familiar house. Jamie's home. Sitting in his room, 15 year old Jamie was with his 9 year old sister Sophie, and they were drawing pictures of their latest adventures. The man came out of the shadows, only startling Sophie.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jamie said unfazed by the man's -Pitch's- sudden appearance.

"I came to give you nightmares!" Pitch said, as he threw his arms up in a menacing way, but it only achieved a eye-roll off Jamie.

"Really? What do you really want?" Jamie looked almost bored. Pitch takes a few steps closer but Jamie instinctively put a hand in front of Sophie.

"Still not happy with me? That whole thing was six years ago! You mortals shouldn't even grudge so long when your life is this short, " Pitch eye-rolls back at Jamie.

"Just say why your here or get out! You couldn't have come here to simply annoy me, you want something," Jamie huffed at the lack of answers, irritated that the shadow manipulator hasn't left yet.

"Okay then... What do I reeeally want? Hmmm..." Pitch said tapping his chin in fake thought, but that only made Jamie inpatient.

"Just say it!" Jamie hissed, folding his arms in frustration.

"Where has Jack gone?" Jamie sat there, staring at his window in thought. All bitter feelings towards Pitch had vanished at the mention of the Winter spirit's name.

"Last time I saw him it was September last year, but since then, no," Jamie said before asking "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing wrong with getting a little curious, but I haven't heard or seen him since a little over a year ago," Pitch drifts off into to thought for a few moments, putting some pieces together. He snapped out of it when he noticed he was being stared at.

"What?" Pitch asked, slightly irritated. A few seconds of silence passed before Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"Did you do something to him?"

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't be here asking you where he is!" Pitch defends. Jamie tilts his head, aiming a skeptical look towards Pitch before sighing.

"Fine! Can you go now!" Jamie points in the window. Pitch goes to the dark corner of Jamie's room, disappearing into the shadows.

'What is Jack up to?' is the only thing running through Pitch's mind.

* * *

 **And there we have chapter 3. Pitch has finally noticed Jack's mysterious disappearance!**

 **If you want to find out what's next, please Favourite, Follow, Pm and Review this story. 'Til next time Snowflakes!**

 **xxxxxSxxxxx**


	4. The Warren

**Hello readers.**

 **Chapter 4 is here and from this point on things should start to kick up a bit. Another lovely reminder about how much I love reviews.**

 **Anyways Here is a chapter about Bunny and Jack. Was thinking about doing a chapter like this for every Guardian. Who knows.**

 **Kick back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Time skip: 16 months later. Jack is 2 years and 10 months old December 24th**

* * *

"Cwismas!" Jack called out, bouncing around his room in excitement. Learning the routines of the Guardian's jobs, Jack was ecstatic to find out Christmas was tomorrow. Releasing a burst of energy, Jack started to sprint around the room with a determined look on his face. He jumped over multiple obstacles, pretending his teddys were people and saved them from danger. Just like his family does!

Without Jack noticing, Bunny entered the room and watched him play. After saving all the teddys, Jack stood on a block and stood dramatically before sprinting off again. It didn't take long before Jack crashed into Bunny's leg.

"Ouch... Bun!" Jack cried, hugging the leg he crashed into.

"Hey Jackie!" Bunny said, picking Jack up and thrown him high into the air. Sounds of laughing echoed throughout the halls. Knowing how much Jack liked to fly with Tooth, Bunny securely held Jack in his paws and made him 'fly' speedily around his room. Carrying on the game from before, they were once again, saving the teddys from danger. With one big swoop, Jack grabs the falling teddy and safely returns it to the ground.

Both of them lay on the floor laughing, neither one made a attempt to move until the laughing fit was over. Well until Bunny had an idea.

"I'm gonna see if you can come with me to the Warren, but we have to ask your dad first ok?" Bunny whispered, making Jack nod like crazy. With renewed energy, Jack jumped up and was already out the door, not even waiting for Bunny.

It didn't take long before Bunny caught up to Jack and picked him up. Seeing North's office down the hall, Bunny gave a side glimpse at Jack, who had his eyes closed.

Jack had never been outside the pole before. Heck, North has been so protective over Jack, that Bunny is pretty sure Jack has never even seen snow or even knows there is such a thing called outside.

Bunny knew he would have to try and convince North, even though his last attempts has proven to be pretty much impossible. Though he still clings onto the hope it will work this time. And he is not the only one. Jack hoped to go so much that Bunny physically felt it, which brought a smile to his face.

Knocking on the door, they heard multiple things being put down before they heard a "Come in!" So they entered.

"Bunny! What are you doing here right before Christmas?" North asked, putting on his coat and hat.

"I was hoping that since it's Christmas... And you're really busy... That I could take Jack to the Warren? Maybe even let him sleep over?" Bunny asked, sticking Jack on his shoulders. North paused for a few seconds with a skeptical look painted on his face. Noticing this face, Bunny searched his brain for anything that could help convince North.

"I mean, I'll never for a second take my eyes off him and I'll make sure he's fed properly and he goes to bed at seven and-"

"Yes,"

"I'll take care of- Wait did you just say yes?" Bunny looked astonished at the answer he'd been given, almost like he didn't believe his own ears. North nodded, whilst folding his arms, displaying the Naughty and Nice tattoos.

"Yes! Did you hear that Jack! we get to go-"

"But!" North interrupted. Before Bunny could react, North walked right up to his face making him look intimidating to Bunny.

"If he has so much as a scratch on him or a hair missing, I'll skin you alive with my bare hands. Got it?" North said in a low, dangerous voice. Bunny nodded nervously while trying to not fall over with Jack on his shoulders.

"Good! You may go. If anything happens, go straight to Tooth," North's demeaner completely changed into a jolly one, confusing the other two. North then disappeared through the door, leaving Bunny and Jack staring towards where North had just been standing.

"Scawy!" Jack said, tapping Bunny's head to check if he was okay.

"Ha, no kidding!" Bunny said, a little anxious from North's threat. Without further ado, Bunny created a tunnel leading to his Warren.

* * *

Down in the darkness, Pitch walks around the globe, focusing his power on making a nightmare. It started forming only until the size of his hands.

"Perfect... So far... Needs more fear," Pitch figures out. Pitch finds himself staring at a specific place on the globe. The North Pole.

"What has got the Guardians so busy, that they have to go to the North pole every day?" _Maybe it has to do with Jack Frost going missing suddenly,_ Pitch thought.

"Either way, I will find out eventually what those Guardians are hiding," _And nothing is going to stop my plans again if Jack Frost is really gone,_ Pitch thought evilly.

* * *

Running through the tunnel, with Jack on his back, ran into a bright light, signaling the way out. Once they got out, Bunny placed him to the ground and waited for his face to light up. The moment Jack blinked the spots out of his vision, he awed at all the bright colours surrounding him. At the open-mouthed expression Jack was making, Bunny only chuckled.

"Welcome to the Warren!" Bunny welcomed, gesturing to everything around him. As if on cue, a snowflake covered egg came into Jack's view. Jack grabbed the egg in both of his hands, looking up at Bunny with stars in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas ya little anklebiter," Bunny said. He gently picked Jack up and made sure he didn't drop the egg. Jack took his attention away from the egg and glanced into Bunny's eyes. It was only a moment before Jack put his hand on Bunny's nose. Bunny froze, as memories came back to him of the snowflake Jack had created. It was quite strange when his emotions changed from panic to relaxed and giddy.

"Bun?" Jack said, tapping Bunny on the nose. Bunny shook his head and looked at Jack.

"Wanna play a game?" Jack nodded whilst hugging the decorated egg in his arms.

"How 'bout a little race" Bunny suggested, nudging Jack. With that Jack smiled and wiggled out of Bunny's grasp, running behind a bunch of egg warriors. _Hide and seek it is then,_ Bunny thought.

"I wonder where Jack is? Did he just disappear?" Bunny asked aloud, walking in between in the egg warriors. "Maybe Jack is over..." Bunny jumped on top of the egg warrior Jack was hiding behind.

"Here!" Jack looked up, squealed in delight and ran off once again. Hiding behind another egg warrior, Jack was covering his mouth trying not to giggle. Bunny walked around the egg warriors, once more jumping on the egg warriors Jack was hiding behind. He looked down to see no Jack. To his left, he heard a giggle and followed it. He found Jack sitting on a patch of grass, noticing Bunny there he gave a mix between squeak and squeal.

"There you are, Jack!" Bunny sat beside him and stared in front of him. When Bunny did not hear a peep from Jack, he tilted his head to check if Jack was still there, only to see Jack was distracted by something. That something was a few blades of grass resting in Jack's hands.

"That's grass, Jack. Can you say grass?" Bunny coaxed.

"Gl- Gr... Grass!" Jack's head kept switching between the blades of grass to Bunny before standing up and holding the grass up triumphantly above his body. Jack then drops himself onto Bunny's lap and continues observing the grass. With Jack safe in his lap, Bunny rested his head to face forward again in thought.

 _I guess he really doesn't know about nature. I will have to speak to the others about education,_ Bunny sighs.

Watching the tunnel in the distance, he then realised they were in the exact same place from when Sophie fell asleep. As on cue, Jack gave a big yawn and laid his head against Bunny's chest. Brushing a few strands of hair out his face, Bunny picked Jack up and started making their way to bed.

Once Bunny tucked Jack in with his special waxing crescent moons and gold stars blanket, he stood up to leave but a small hand stopped him.

"Cwismas," Jack said with a tired smile.

"Yes, Christmas is tomorrow and you get to see Mom, Dad, Sandy and me altogether," Bunny walked over to a draw. Picking out a small beige colored bag out, he opened it only to have dreamsand inside.

"Sandy's dreamsand will make you have good dreams tonight," Bunny sprinkles dreamsand over Jack's head.

"Goodnight Jack," Was the last thing Jack heard before he was swept off to dreamland.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapters are gonna be a little more interesting so they are gonna take a little longer to write.**

 **Also did anyone notice the small change I made. It will be a little important later on into the story.**

 **Please Favourite, Follow, Pm and review this story if you would like it to carry on. 'Til next time Snowflakes!**

 **xxxxxSxxxxx**


End file.
